Emperor Barry the First.
Biography Emperor Barry I or Barry Ludgate was a man born into the Asda Reich under the regime of leader C.Ludgate in 1977 November the 18th. After the collapse of the Ludgate Royal Family, Barry Corrigan at this time the Führer marries Amie Ludgate in order to achieve a claim to power. It is unknown who ordered their deaths but they died but a few days after the marriage the entire royal family as assassinated for 5 Ludgate Pounds. He would later go onto form the Empire of Polly and the Tesco Ascendancy. Early Life During his childhood he was raised in a strict family as an only child, firmly taught by his patriotic parents about Asda values, being from a middle-class he was given a fairly good education and was on course for a pleasant but standard life. It is said that his father would beat him as a form of punishment, this was not uncommon in middle-class families and it would be frowned upon for a parent to not beat the fuck out of their child during this time. Due to mysterious circumstances all historic documents of who his parents were have been destroyed. When he became an adult and after finishing his education he started his career in a local newspaper, during his time working their he met a man by the name of Peter Caine who would later become one of Barry's most trusted ministers.After he left the newspaper he decided to start a career in writing, he applied to the a university in the capital of Asda, London unfortunately the text he had written to apply named 'Poison Dwarf' did not meet the universities requirements and was rejected. Political career After failing his chance of becoming a writer, he was driven for more, he wanted to achieve power and in 1990's Asda the only way to do this was to join the Ludgate Party. In 1998 Barry joined the party as a low ranking party member, quickly his radical ideas lead him to be recognised by the party leader C.Ludgate. Over the course of the next 18 years he rises through the ranks of the party, now under the control of Philip Ludgate, Barry has established respect and power within the party, he was not only in the inner circle of Philip but had the favour of Philip's sister, the illustrious Amy Ludgate, Barry would go on to reference his old friend Peter Caine and say Amy Ludgate was 'smoking hot'. In 2016 Barry marries Amie Ludgate, with nothing standing in his way he is now the second most powerful man in the Asda Reich, during this time the Ludgate family excluding Barry all are assassinated, it is not clear who ordered the assassinations, but publicly Jake was in distress, claiming his will to keep the Reich together he ceased power. Now the Führer of Asda he began making changes to suit his new regime, although still technically a Ludgate he did not support their values, contradictory to this he declared Ludgate's as saints of Asda, all while burning their portraits and installing his own views. Already controlling most of Europe, Barry did not have much to worry about, he annexed the remaining territories bordering Russia and began to build up his fleet, armies and air force this period would be seen as the Golden Age of Asda. The impact of Polly AfterEmperor Barry the First